La mas hermosa decepción
by Camila LV
Summary: Katniss no quiere tener hijos, Peeta si. Solo ella sabe el terrible secreto que alberga su cuerpo y quiere deshacerse de el lo mas pronto posible. Peeta tratará de impedirlo, ¿lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

Hola riderz! Me estuvieron pidiendo que actualizara o escribiera algo nuevo, pero para serles sincera he estado trabajando muy duro un un libro que sueño con publicar cuando sea grande. Es por eso que deje del lado los fanfiction y resultó que,cuando quise escribir no tenía ideas. Espero que les guste este FIC que escribí para ustedes.

LA MAS HERMOSA DECEPCIÓN

Peeta y yo pasábamos por una leve crisis matrimonial, para ser exacta, era la primera crisis matrimonial que teníamos desde que nos casamos cuando cumplí 19.

Es duro, si lo es, y tampoco tenemos a nadie que nos apoye en esto.

El problema número uno (mas bien el único) es: El quiere tener hijos y yo no.

-¿Sabes Katniss?- intenta convencerme, -He leído en un blog de mujeres que al principio todas están nerviosas pero insisten en que todo el dolor y las molestias del embarazo se aplacan cuando sostienen a sus bebes por primera vez-

Me sonrío entre dientes. No se exactamente que intente diciéndome este tipo de "alientos" todos los días, pero yo, YO, la dueña del vientre, no quiero tener hijos nunca.

Delly la amiga de Peeta nos visita con una canasta de frutas tropicales una mañana cualquiera.

Peeta se levanta rápidamente de la cama, se viste como puede y baja a abrirle la puerta mientras yo todavía reposo entre las sábanas con el cuerpo desnudo. Escucho un par de risas y se que es momento de bajar. Tomo del suelo la camisa de Peeta, me la pongo encima y bajo el cabello todavía alborotado a saludar.

Delly me observa de pies a cabeza. –Katniss…-murmura. -¿No quieres cambiarte?- me pregunta con la mirada fija en mi pecho. Sí, se transparenta todo lo se, ¿qué mas da? Estamos entre mujeres.

-Luego- respondo sonriente.

-Bueno, como quieras- me sonríe. –Yo solo pasaba a traerles un poco de fruta-

-¿Con que motivo?-

-Ah…- se ruboriza. –Nada mas pasaba- Y casualmente pasaba con blush en las mejillas y un vestido ceñido a su regordete cuerpo.

-No era necesario- respondo firme. El ambiente esta tenso.

-Yo lo se pero… -luce intimidada, -Pensé que tal vez necesitaran un poco de dulce a sus vidas-

-Estamos perfectos Delly-

Peeta da un paso hacia mi y me abraza para que me calme. –Katniss mi amor- se excusa, -Solo son un detalle amistoso de Delly-

-Huy si amistoso, claro- le pellizco el brazo. Yo se perfectamente las intenciones de Delly para con Peeta, y no son muy dignas que digamos.

-Katniss en verdad… solo quiero agradarte- de disculpa Delly

-Pues me agradarías mas fuera de mi casa-

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Toma su bolso y sale sin decir palabra alguna.

-No deberías ser tan grosera Katniss- comenta Peeta. –Delly solo intenta ser buena contigo-

-No le creo nada-

-¿Sabes Katniss? Antes no eras tan grosera. Extraño a esa Katniss tímida y cuidadosa que solo quería salvar personas y no dañar a otras. A veces pienso que no estás enojada solo conmigo o con Delly, si no también con la vida-

"Enojada con la vida" Esa frase me dejo incapaz de contestarle, porque solo yo se el terrible secreto que mi cuerpo alberga desde hace ya un mes. La noticia me ha devastado desde entonces.

-Tal vez solo necesite comprensión- me quejo

-¡Tal vez necesites unas copas!- me grita

Lo miro a los ojos sin la fuerza de voluntad para no querer dañarlo, así que le doy un leve empujón en el pecho y me salgo de la casa.

-¡Espero que Haymitch tenga lo suficiente¡- grita desde adentro refiriéndose al licor.

La casa de Haymitch queda justo enfrente de la nuestra dentro de la aldea de los vencedores y sí, iré a visitarlo pero no tomaré. Todavía esto en un terrible dilema, ¿decirle o no decirle? Si le digo que estoy embarazada, entonces yo habría perdido la pelea contra el, él Peeta, saldría ganando gustoso con su hijo, en cambio, si no le digo voy a tener que deshacerme de este pequeño parásito que no hace mas que provocarme nauseas a cada rato y cortar mi periodo.

-¿Qué tal preciosa?- me saluda Haymitch tirado sobre la pestilente mesa de su casa.

Hago a un lado un par de botellas vacías del sillón y me siento angustiada por un rato. Recargo mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mis manos sostienen mi cabeza. ¿Decirle o no decirle?

-¿Ahora que preciosa?-

-Haymitch, dime tu como hombre; cuando eras joven, ¿qué era lo que mas querías?-

-Una zorra- me responde automáticamente

-¿A parte de eso?-

-Que esa zorra me diera una criatura-

- Y no conseguiste ni a la zorra ni a la criatura ¿cierto?-

-Una si, otro no-

Levanto la cara impresionada. -¡¿Tuviste novia?!-

-Novia novia… así tal cual una novia formal no. Tuve mas bien un amor que me cambió por otro hombre-

-Y…- me detengo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse de golpe

-Katniss perdón- dice Peeta entrando hacia mi y se arrodilla. –No fue mi intención gritarte, perdón-

Unas cuantas lagrimas caen de mis ojos y resbalan por mis mejillas.

-Katniss..- susurra limpiándome una de las lágrimas con el pulgar de su dedo. –Solo abrázame- me pide tomando mis brazos y colocándolos por su espalda.

Haymitch toma su botella y camina lejos de nosotros. Aun lo escucho decir entre dientes –Esto es enfermizo-

-Katniss esto fue… solo un gran error- se queja Peeta agobiado. –Nos amamos ¿no es así? Es lo único que importa después de todo. Y si estás celosa de Delly lo entiendo, es porque me amas, es muy normal. Así, igual reaccionaría yo si Gale viniera a traernos regalitos a la casa-

-Peeta no es eso- muevo la cabeza mientras el me agarra nos cachetes.

-Te amo Katniss- dice sujetando mis manos.

-Yo también-

Se levanta un poco para darme un beso en los labios que me calma mucho y luego me abraza. –Tal vez deberíamos ir a la casa-

Asiento con la cabeza y ambos regresamos tomados de la mano para guardar calor de la nieve que nos rodea.

Peeta sirve chocolate caliente para ambos, prende la chimenea con un poco de leña y me deja poner los pies sobre su regazo mientras vemos la televisión.

Todo sigue bien por al menos un mes mas cuando salgo de la ducha y comienzo a observar mi vientre al espejo. Sé que tengo que tomar pronto esta decisión, con suerte teng semanas para tomarla y asegurarme que sea lo mejor para ambos.

Peeta entra de golpe al cuarto y yo inmediatamente me cubro con la toalla el cuerpo. Peeta se ríe.

-¿Desde cuando te da pena que yo te vea desnuda?-

Me sonrojo. No es mi cuerpo, es mi vientre le diría. Sin embargo me quedo callada.

-Fui a la farmacia- dice. –Compré vitaminas, mas condones, bicarbonato de sodio para mis pasteles y… no te compre toallas femeninas porque… vi que todavía tienes-

-Está perfecto mi amor- respondo tensa. Debí de haber escondido algunas toallas, tirarlas a la basura, deshacerme de ellas, ¡lo que sea! Con tal de que Peeta pensara que estoy reglando con normalidad.

-¿Te sientes bien Katniss?- me pregunta curioso acercándose a mi

-Nunca me he sentido mejor-

-¿Segura?-

Le piso los pies y dejo caer mi toalla al mismo tiempo que lo beso. –Segura-

Suelta la bolsa de cosas que compró y me rodea con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que comienza a besar mi cuello.

-Me encanta ver tu cuerpo- susurra. De pronto deja de besarme y pone distancia entre nosotros con sus brazos. No quita la mirada de mi estómago.

-Estás inflamada…- murmura dudoso

-Estoy reglando- le respondo inmediatamente.

Peeta sonríe y me recuesta con delicadeza sobre la cama. Me desespero por quitarle la camisa y el se quita el resto. Pronto, siento su miembro erecto chocar contras mis desnudas piernas. Me abraza con fuerza para rodar por la cama y besarnos como si fuera la última vez que pudiéramos disfrutar de los labios del otro.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?- me pregunta sonriendo.

-Fue una tarde lluviosa- le respondo.

-La tarde lluviosa mas hermosa de mi vida sin duda alguna- procede a penetrarme.

Primero despacio y con calma. Lo saca, respira y lo introduce con paciencia hasta el fondo haciéndome gemir débilmente, pero una vez que entramos ambos en calor el ritmo se vuelve mas constante y cuando está a punto de liberarse completamente en mí, estira la mano al cajón del buró para sacar un condón pero está vez todo ocurre a destiempo.

Justo cuando sujeta el condón abierto entre sus manos me siento totalmente inundada por su esperma en mi cuerpo. Levanta la mirada para ver mi reacción. Sé que esto de la eyaculación no es algo que el pueda controlar. Puede predecir cuando viene pero no calcular el momento exacto en que suelta todas sus semillas dentro de mi.

Un silencio incómodo invade nuestra habitación. Ambos nos miramos asombrados aunque el mas que yo.

-Perdón, perdón- es lo primero que se le viene a la mente y saca su miembro de mi. –No pude…- titubea. –Perdón-

Le sobo la mejilla con la mano y sonrío. Creo que he tomado mi decisión. –No te preocupes-

-No… ¿estás molesta?-

-¿Molesta por que?-

-Porque…- le tiembla la voz. –Cuando mi esperma llegue a tu…- lo callo con un beso; pero entonces vuelvo a cambiar de opinión y retiro mi decisión.

-Estoy reglando, es… técnicamente imposible Peeta. No hay de que preocuparse-

Calmo sus nervios con mis palabras, cambio su cara de aflicción a una sonrisa y desliza su lengua hasta mi parte íntima e introduce su lengua dando pequeños mordisquitos con los dientes por mi delicada y sensible zona.

Mis gemidos aplacan el silencio de la habitación pero mi cerebro sigue trabajando. Por un minuto en verdad sentí la necesidad de decirle que no se preocupara por el condón ¿qué mas daba? De todos modos ya estaba embarazada, pero luego me arrepentí. Debo pensarlo mejor y no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos del momento.

Después de un momento sube su cabeza y la deja reposando sobre mi estómago, como si escuchara algo. Si tan solo pudiera decirle que me duele sentir su cabeza justo allí…

-¿Te imaginas?- pregunta ilusionado

-¿Qué?-

-¿Que algún día pegue mi cabeza para sentir la patadita de nuestro hijo? Imagínate lo lindo que sería… poder hablarle a tu bebe a tan poca distancia-

-Sí…-titubeo. –Debe ser… "lindo"-

Peeta sonríe prestando atención a los sonidos de mi estómago.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto

-Nada es solo que… ya quiero que llegue ese día-

Me gustaría decirle cursimente: "No tienes que esperar a ese día Peeta pues ya ha llegado. Estoy embarazada". Pero no, solo me quedo callada.

Mientras el prepara el desayuno yo me deshago de algunas de mis toallas femeninas y las hecho limpias al bote de basura.

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1_

¿Les gustó? ¿Que sugieren para el siguiente capítulo? Calculo un total de 3 capítulos para esta historia. Dejen su comentario diciéndome que les pareció, si les gustó o no. Sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S: No hay nada XXX en este capítulo, pero en el siguiente lo habrá. Por el momento mientras Katniss siga con este dilema ella y Peeta no tendrán relaciones. En fín, gracias por esperarme.**

En la noche cando hacemos nuevamente el amor Peeta se pone el condón desde antes y ya no ocurre el incidente de la mañana.

Tiempo después cuando llego a la casa lo sorprendo leyendo una revista sobre el embarazo.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto

-Ah- sonríe, -La compré, ya sabes, solo para estar preparados. Aquí dice, que las hormonas de la mujer van a estar como locas. Un minuto estarán de mal humor y al otro llorarán de irá, pero quien sabe, tal vez al siguiente se rían a carcajadas-

-Aja, ya veo- le respondo sin interés. -¿Nada mas?-

-Durante los primeros meses están muy nerviosas. Saben que algo crece dentro de su cuerpo, pero su cerebro todavía no lo asimila. Les gusta verse el vientre al espejo para observar los cambias en su cuerpo pero no se atreven a palparse todavía-

Con lo que me dijo me quedo helada. ¿Intuye algo acaso? Creo yo, que soy lo suficientemente astuta como para ocultar una pancita de 3 meses. ¡No es nada!

Los "comentarios oportunos" de Peeta aumentan conforme pasan los días. Mientras comemos toma su estúpida revista y cita un párrafo: "Es importante saciar la necesidad del hambre durante el embarazo, pues, ahora la mujer experimenta un doble apetito, el de ella y el del bebe"

-Tienes que decirlo… ¿justo cuando estoy comiendo?-

Peeta se ríe y enfoca la mirada en otro párrafo. –Durante los primeros meses de embarazo la mujer experimenta hambre excesiva-

-¡Basta ya!- golpeo la mesa.

-Katniss…- murmura mi nombre. -¿Cuándo me lo piensas decir?-

El corazón me late con fuerza, pero aun así yo ya he tomado mi decisión de no decirle. Simplemente no lo tendré.

-¿De que?- pregunto mordiendo un pedazo de pan para no parecer tan nerviosa

-De nuestro hijo Katniss- dice con la mano sobre mi barriga.

Empujo para atrás la silla donde estaba sentada a la defensiva. -¡No estoy embarazada!-

-¡Lo estás Katniss! No tienes por que ocultármelo mas-

-¡No Peeta no lo estoy! ¿No crees que si estuviera embarazada yo sería la primera en saberlo?-

-Tu lo sabes Katniss- dice con las manos nuevamente sobre mi estómago. –Albergas la bendición mas grande del mundo allí adentro-

-¡Al diablo Peeta no estoy embarazada!- le quito las manos de mi y se que tengo que apresurarme.

Salgo de la casa enfadada mordiendo mi pan dulce. Voy directamente al quemador. Tiene que haber alguien ahí que sepa interrumpir embarazos sin dolor.

Tomo el camino mas corto hasta el quemador y en el primer puesto de comida pregunto por alguna mujer experta en embarazos.

-Hay alguien…- comenta la anciana mujer que atiende el puesto de carne. –Varias cuadras mas allá-

-Bien, gracias- apresuro el paso hasta que llego a un puesto con un toldo totalmente envejecido. Hay unas cuantas sillas de plástico alrededor y una cubeta vacía justo en medio, al lado de la mujer.

-Hola…- saludo tímidamente

La mujer continúa mascando su chicle y solo me hace una muestra de saludo con la mano indicándome que me acerque.

-Vine a…- me pongo helada. ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí?

-Ponte cómoda- me dice señalándome la cubeta. –Quítate el pantalón-

Miro a mis alrededores y no hay cortina alguna. Me desabrocho el pantalón y me quedo en ropa interior temblando. Todos me miran.

-Siéntate- me pide

Yo me coloco con cuidado sobre la cubeta vacía y observo como la mujer se remanga las mangas de su camisa.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?-

-3- respondo

Se ríe. –Entonces no dolerá mucho- me calma. –Solo respira profundo y… cuando estés lista dices ya-

Cierro los ojos con calma e ingiero una gran bocanada de aire. "Valor Katniss"

-¡Ya!- grito

La mujer me rodea con los brazos el estómago y hace un extraño movimiento como si quisiera sacarme el aire.

¿Y ya? ¿Es tod… Una terrible contracción invade mi cuerpo con efecto retardado.

-Solo unos cuantos mas…- comenta la chica y vuelve a presionarme el estómago por segunda vez. Esta vez el dolor es mucho mas intenso y veo como en la cubeta caen unas pocas gotas de sangre.

La gente de fuera comienza a murmurar y yo siento como comienzo a perder la conciencia poco a poco.

-¿Lista?- me pregunta nuevamente pero ya no tengo fuerza para responder.

Tomo una bocanada mas de aire, una mas, una mas…

-¡Katniss!- chilla Peeta parado frente a mi. Inmediatamente corre hacia la mujer que le apretaba y la empuja para atrás.

-¡Katniss!- me grita.

A penas puedo verlo con claridad. Es como cuando me atacaron las rastrevíspulas y veía 3 Peetas en lugar de uno; bueno, ahora es lo mismo.

Lo último que siento son sus fuertes brazos alzarme y sacarme con rapidez de ahí.

Siento como mi cuerpo respira nuevamente y abro los ojos. Lo primero que veo es un techo blanco con una luz blanca que ilumina toda la habitación. Esta no es mi casa.

Giro la cabeza a un lado donde hay un sillón bastante grande donde Peeta toma una siesta con su estúpida revista de embarazos sobre el abdomen abierta. De pronto el sonido de la máquina de hospital a la que estoy conectada despierta a Peeta de golpe.

-Katniss-

-¿Y?-

El toma mi mano y la besa. –No lo se- empieza a decir pero antes de que pueda continuar las lágrimas le brotan de los ojos involuntariamente. –No se sabe si… va a vivir o no-

Llega ese momento en la vida en que te sientes la peor persona del mundo. ¿A caso soy la causante de su infelicidad?

-El doctor dice que… no es muy probable que el bebe se aferre por mucho tiempo- se lamenta.

-Peeta…- intento consolarlo.

-No tenías por que hacerlo- me dice. –Podemos salir adelante juntos-

-¿Juntos? ¿Quién es la que carga con un bebe? ¿Y que pasaría si regresan los Juegos? ¡¿No serían nuestros hijos los primeros en entrar a la arena?! ¿tengo o no razón?- le grito

-Todo ha cambiado-

-¡No para mi!- chillo. -¿Es que acaso no lo vez? ¿No logras ver la malicia de este mundo? Peeta entiéndeme. No podemos traer un hijo al mundo-

El permanece en silencio sujetando a mi mano, pero al cabo de un rato la suelta para continuar leyendo su estúpida revista.

-Preparé un ultrasonido- murmura. –Para que veamos a nuestro hijo-

-¿Es peligroso?- pregunto

Se sonríe. –Intentaste abortar Katniss ¿no es eso mas peligroso?-

Hay tensión entre nosotros lo siento mucho.

Cuando el doctor entra con un carrito con una pantalla y varias cosas colgando Peeta se ara de golpe y sonríe nuevamente.

-Levántese la bata por favor señorita Everdeen-

Aun medio atontada por el medicamento me levanto la horrenda bata gris del hospital y le dejo ponerme un gel frío en el abdomen. Rápidamente la pantalla se enciende mostrando un manchón de líneas negras sin forma alguna.

Peeta recarga sus manos sobre la cama hospitalaria sobre la que estoy recostada y sonríe con los ojos clavados sobre el patético monitor de esta patética situación con un patético doctor.

-Ahí esta- comenta el doctor. -¿Lo ven? ¿logran ver ese diminuto punto moviéndose?-

-Es el…- duda Peeta señalando el punto

Con una sonrisa el doctor asiente la cabeza. –Exactamente, ese es- exclama dichoso

Peeta inclina su cuello para acercarse mas al monitor y poder ver mas de cerca el punto moviéndose dentro de mí.

-Eso es…- dudo

Peeta se lleva ambas manos a la cara. –Oh por Dios- exclama. –Soy padre-

"No eres padre Peeta, solo es un punto que se mueve… y respira y…

Toma mi mano y la presiona con fuerza apretándola contra su pecho. Casi puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-Es nuestro bebe Katniss, nuestro hijo-

Estiro el cuello para poder apreciar mejor la imagen. ¿Acaso soy capaz de crear vida dentro de mi?

-Nuestro…- Peeta suelta mi mano.

-¿Va a vivir?- le pregunta de frente al doctor.

El, el doctor, aleja el aparato de mi y se pierde rápido la imagen. –No se sabe aun- comenta. –Pongámoslo así, está todo en 50 y 50, pero esos 50`s pueden variar aún. Depende mucho de la madre y su rechazo, depende mucho de los medicamentos y de que se cumpla completamente el reposo. Si todo está a favor, entonces hay un 50% de probabilidades de que el bebe viva o muera. En cambio, si las cosas están en su contra, la probabilidad de que muera puede aumentar hasta un 80%-

Esta última frase alerta todos mis sentidos. ¡¿Cómo es eso de que mi hijo podría morir?! Esto no… ¡Simplemente no puede ser! Si está vivo ahorita… ¿por qué habría de morirse mañana o pasado?

-Eso… no puede ser- comento. -¿Cómo?-

Peeta ronda ansioso por la habitación de hospital con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-No doctor, no puede morirse- le reclamo.

El doctor niega con la cabeza y la mirada cabizbaja. –Es difícil- comenta

-¡No!- chillo

-Lo siento mucho, verdaderamente no hay nada que pueda hacer- dice en la salida de la puerta, luego cierra no lo vuelvo a ver.

-Peeta…-susurro su nombre a punto de perder el aliento.

-Después de todo es nuestro hijo ¿no? Lo hicimos con amor Katniss-

Supongo que sí.

Por la noche cuando Peeta cierra las cortinas y se acuesta en la cama a mi lado yo poso las manos sobre mi vientre. Todavía recuerdo a mi mama, con el cabello rubio largo y despeinado cocinando con un delantal que hacía notar mas claro su hinchado vientre. Ella se veía tan infeliz…

La tensión permanece severa entre Peeta y yo. Tal parece, solo hay silencio.

El toma la charola con galletas con chispas de chocolate recién horneadas y la coloca suavemente sobre mi regazo.

-¿Sabes Katniss?- comienza, -No importa lo que pase. Al fin y al cabo, ¿estamos juntos en esto no?-

Estiro mis manos para sujetar las suyas. –Eso creo-

El se inclina un poco y me besa en los labios por primera vez después de días. Te quiero Peeta.

**¿Les gustó? Dejen su comentario para saber que opinan de este segundo capítulo. Pronto escribiré el tercero y acepto todas las sugerencias que me quieran proponer; solo escríbanlas.**


End file.
